


ClockJob

by Kawaii_chubby_cheeks



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Clockjob, Established Relationship, Ghost Sex, Ghost Zone, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Seme danny, Some Plot, clock fetish, college age Danny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-21 03:33:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10676841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kawaii_chubby_cheeks/pseuds/Kawaii_chubby_cheeks
Summary: During a visit to see his time-master boyfriend after his college classes, Danny finds that Clockwork is tense and in desperate need of a pick-me-up that he is more than glad to provide.(Inspired by a fanart picture one of my roleplay friends sent me!)





	ClockJob

**Author's Note:**

> Characters belong to Butch Hartman! I only own the fan fiction idea and what I write.
> 
> P.S:  
> This is meant to be super short, so please don't mind the word count! Just my detail. :)

Mondays start the school week only for it to end five days later on Friday. It's important for youth to graduate high school and make the choice of going to college or not. The only good thing about the boring school classes Danny Fenton attended was that he didn't have to pay for them. His mom and dad reconnected their old friendship with Vlad Masters so his tuition fees were always paid no matter what. It was good to know he didn't have to worry about cash for his education of becoming an astronaut, a career that truly fascinated him to the fullest.

But even despite the true interest, the constant studying and testing felt tedious. Danny could barely focus in his classes now, but this was very important to him. Even if the eighteen year old always began to think about his boyfriend; a time-master ghost that often pretended to be too busy to get alone time just to mess with Danny. Truth be told Danny loved the hard to get routine. It always lead to the best sex, which is what the young Fenton usually ended up thinking about and what caused him to get random erections under his desk during classes.

The week began like any other for Danny. He woke up on Monday to the sound of his blaring alarm clock to get ready to attend his morning classes. After sitting in his usual spot  Danny took out his note journal and prepared for the lecture. Everything went alright until his eyes shifted their attention to the wall clock. The way the it moved precisely to the displayed time just after sixty seconds, the big hand landing on the minute and the little hand staying determined on the hour number. It made him think of the ticking clock that resided in the chest of his sexy lover back in the Ghost Zone.

A reaction immediately began in his pants. His cock began to harden, straining on the front zipper. The erection made it nearly impossible to focus. It only reminded him of his lover; causing images of Clockwork's erotic faces to flash all over in his mind.

His classes passed by slowly to say the least. With an aching erection starting nearly every day that week, Danny felt frustrated and in desperate need of time with his lover.

After a school week of boners in class, Danny abandoned his school work to travel to the Ghost Zone, using the device Clockwork gave him to travel there where he lived whenever he wanted. It was the best anniversary gift he could ever imagine. It was equal to giving your lover they key to your home meaning you trusted them.

Danny arrived with intentions to confide in his boyfriend and get relief from his lust. He couldn't count how many times he had wanted to rush here to take Clockwork; but he had to attend class lectures. With the weekend ahead, this was no longer an issue. Danny had free reign to do as he pleased. Or so he thought. Walking into the main sitting area, the youth found that the time wielding was nowhere to be found.  He frowned at this, moving to take a seat on one of the sofas. A frown took his lips as he thought of how he was going to have to wait longer for his fun.

Not that Danny had to have a person involved to have fun. . . He could do it on his own. Even if he dis want to wait and give Clockwork his raw desire.

He couldn't help but start thinking of how his boyfriend would react to his need.

"A wall clock, really?"

"I'm surprised you had this much patience, Daniel."

"Just make this quick, I have work to do."

A groan escaped Danny's lips when imagining the pathetic sound Clockwork would make when he started kissing him; all tongue and teeth and harsh with want. The hardness in his pants began again, prompting him to unzip the article of clothing then pull it down along with his boxers. His erection  rose quickly. Groaning, the eighteen year old wrapped his fingers around his dick and began a slow stroke. The thought of the faces Clockwork made during past encounters encouraged his stroking  to quicken, making him start to pant in arousal harder the more worked up he got.

"Oh, fuck," He groaned, panting hard, fingers stroking him fast, tugging at his foreskin every pump. "Clockwork!"

"Yes?"

Danny's eyes opened immediately, meeting with his lover's glowing red ones. His hand didn't stop despite the shock causing the younger male to whimper pathetically. "When did you get here?"

Clockwork looked at him with impatience. "A moment ago. Why are you doing this? On my furniture? I thought you had a dormitory to lounge in." His gaze fell to the motion of his halfa lover stroking himself heavily.

Danny whined, stroking himself faster. His cock twitched happily under the attention. "I came to see you. But you were gone when I arrived, so I went ahead and started to. . ."

"I had to fix a separate timeline in a troubled dimension, Daniel. Something much more important than. . !"

Though he knew his lover was aggravated by the stress of his job as a time-master, Danny wanted to provide them both bliss.

Without hesitation, he opened the glass door on Clockwork's chest, allowing him access of the inner workings. Clockwork tenses. He sucked a sharp breath in as Danny began to run his hot tongue against his twitching gears.

"Danny," Clockwork whined.

A soft hum left the halfa while he ran his tongue inside the gears, through the connected spaces between them until he caressed the ticking clock that replaced his heart. He couldn't help but moan at feeling his clock tremble. Danny took to stroking himself heavily, aroused just by the way he ticked and shuddered when his wet tongue soaked the small hour hand. Clockwork's hands were trembling as he cupped the back of Danny's head, tangling his gloved fingers in his white hair as his inner clock was violated by a skilled, wet muscle. Ectoplasm began to drip out of his gears. Danny grinned, slowly lapping it up, leaving Clockwork gasping as he neared orgasm.

"Danny!" Clockwork cried out, about to spurt out ectoplasm in a heavy climax. But suddenly the contact stopped leaving him panting with need while the younger ghost gladly stroked himself while staring up at his needy expression.

Smirking, Danny sat back, opening his legs wide while he pumped his cock. "Not yet, babe. Keep.your case open and play with your clock. But don't cum until I say so."

Clockwork could only agree with a whimper. He held his case open with one hand and squeezed his clock gently with the other, gasping at the feeling. The colour in his cheeks darkened as he caressed the wet gears beside his clock at the same pace Danny jerked his dick.

Ignoring his own blush, Clockwork focused on how to run his fingertips over the hour and minute hands of his clock, shuddering happily. He was getting very close very fast again. But just as ectoplasm built again he stopped, desperately panting.

"One more time." Danny purred. His cock was twitching, tension starting to really build.

A pathetic whimper left Clockwork. The time-master wanted release so bad. His clock ticked with impatience.

Rubbing harder against his ecto-soaked gears and shuddering inner clock, the time-master of the Ghost Zone moaned out. He was almost there again. His eyes clenched closed, expecting Danny to stop the sensation but his eyes popped back open when feeling Danny's tongue return to his clock. The way the heat rubbed him made Clockwork quickly squirm. He was really about to burst if this kept on.

"Cum for me, baby." Danny breathed hot on his clock. Clockwork groaned loudly, hitting his climax with a harsh squirt of ectoplasm from his gears and inner workings. Danny stroked himself to completion in his own hand, moaning happily at the feeling of an orgasm and the sour taste that filled his mouth.

It took a moment for both to come off of their orgasm high. Danny stared up at Clockwork without shame as he cleaned him with his tongue. Clockwork couldn't help but give a grin, taking a hold of Danny's wrist, licking his palm clean of semen.

Once clean, Danny flashed a cheeky grin. "Round two?"

Clockwork chuckled. He pulled Danny into a deep kiss after nodding yes.

**Author's Note:**

> What do you think? Tell me so I can improve in the future. 
> 
> All feed back is appreciated!


End file.
